Etched in Stone
by Luna the sheikah
Summary: It's Over...' The jewel is done and Naraku is dead. But there is still one dilemma to solve. Who will Inuyasha choose? Kikyou or Kagome? chp1(2-shot)
1. Scroll One

Hey!  
  
When I get insomnia from a scary movie or my own twisted imagination, I think.  
  
Veron: It's kind of creepy sometimes when she does, because her sugar high wears off.  
  
Luna: :-P  
  
Anyway, and if my mind eventually gets around to the thought of fanfiction, it creates an angtsy one because I'm most likely listening to the CD "Fallen" by Evanescence.  
  
So Insomnia + thinking + rock music = An angsty Inuyasha two-shot.  
  
This is only TWO chapters. Well I'll add one to respond to the last reviews of course.  
  
. If I get any.  
  
Other wise, enjoy!  
  
*~~~*  
  
Chapter 1: When it's all over.  
  
Kagome slowly limped toward the massive crater in the middle of the field. Black thunderclouds roared loudly overhead before attacking the wounded group below with drops of icy rain. She smiled weakly as the object she was searching for came into her view.  
  
A tiny jewel that was glowing brightly in contrast to its bloody and desolate surroundings.  
  
The miko's trembling fingers brushed up against the gem's smooth surface; as if not believing it was truly whole once more.  
  
Slightly shaking her head she took the jewel fully into her grasp and smiled.  
  
The first true smile since the beginning of the wretched battle against Naraku.  
  
Yes their injuries were incredibly serious, she doubted the grass would ever grow a light shade of green again because so much blood had been spilt.  
  
Turning, she caught the surprised and relieved gaze of her companions, as their eyes rested on the complete Shikon no Tama.  
  
" It's all.. Over" Kagome whispered as a small line of crimson liquid trailed down her lip.  
  
She held the jewel to her chest, before with a slight shudder, she fell to the muddy earth, unconscious and unmoving.  
  
*~*  
  
When her eyelids slowly drifted open, the strong light of the sun through the window blinded her. Hesitantly, she sat up, her eyes wandering about the familiar hut.  
  
Kaede's hut.  
  
She smiled as she felt the soft weight of the Shikon Jewel around her neck. Her smile quickly turned into a frown and her brown eyes misted over slightly. Kagome's duty to this time and this jewel was completed. She had nothing left for her to keep her here. Revenge had been fulfilled and the jewel purified once more.  
  
She was no longer needed.  
  
Tears filled her eyes as she realized that this escapade was done, she would never see her friends again. She would never see.Inuyasha again.  
  
Quickly wiping her tears from her eyes, she realized that the hanyou wasn't there. And that Sango's torso was wrapped in bandages and.  
  
Oh.  
  
She was clutching the dirt-crusted uniform of Kohaku to her chest.  
  
He had died.  
  
At the last moment, Naraku recalled back the jewel from his back, and Kohaku died. Mere inches from her reach, and mere moments from remembering her name.  
  
Kagome's bangs overshadowed her face. She promised herself, that she would treasure her own brother's life even more now. But it wasn't right that she had to witness Kohaku's death to realize how important her own sibling was.  
  
The reincarnates eyes drifted over to Miroku's slumbering form. He had a slight smile on his face despite his concussion and broken left arm. Then again, he had a lot to be smiling about. He had finally lifted the cursed kazanna from his family line.  
  
This brought a smile to Kagome's face, maybe now.just maybe. He could finally be with Sango, which was truly the only thing holding them back.  
  
Oh, that and the fact of his perverted groping ways.  
  
She sighed before using her bow as a crutch for support. Kagome had a feeling she knew where Inuyasha was.  
  
Most likely the very place that began this whole ordeal half a century earlier.  
  
The Goshinboku.  
  
*~*  
  
When Kagome finally did weave her way through the forest to the sacred tree. She heard a familiar voice and her heart sank all the way to the pits of her stomach.  
  
*~*  
  
" Inuyasha.the jewel is whole and Naraku has died. Your life belongs to me. You will come to hell with me and burn beside me for eternity." The miko's eyes narrowed dangerously at the hanyou before her.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes were shadowed by his bangs and he remained silent.  
  
" Why do you not answer me?" She coaxed softly, bringing her slender hand up to his face. Confusion fell lightly on her face as he tensed at her touch.  
  
" What is wrong?"  
  
Still, he did not answer.  
  
Becoming impatient with his lack of response, she glowered at him.  
  
" It's the foolish copy of mine isn't it!" She spat, her brown eyes livid.  
  
He stiffened once more.  
  
Her eyes were aflame with anger now. Had he dared to let his heart learn to love another? And her pitiful and weak reincarnation no less! With a flick of her hand, the shrubbery that Kagome had been hiding behind exploded, revealing her position.  
  
Inuyasha's head shot up and shock came over his face, before his eyes filled with an apologetic look.  
  
" K-Kagome." He whispered sadly, at the hurt and betrayed expression on her tanned face.  
  
Kikyou growled softly before a brilliant idea formed in her mind.  
  
" Inuyasha." She whispered his name seductively into the tense atmosphere, wrenching his attention from the wounded Kagome to her.  
  
" Who do you choose? The copy who has nearly been killed by her weak aim? Or I, the original who owns your life and can easily defend herself?"  
  
Inuyasha stopped breathing.  
  
He had to choose between them? He felt both of their anxious gazes boring holes into him. This was too much.  
  
His amber eyes flitted between the two, trying desperately to figure out which one to choose.  
  
Kikyou grew impatient once more and sighed exasperatedly.  
  
" Fine then." She drawled out slowly. " I will force you to decide!"  
  
With a flick of her pale wrist, a slender blue shikigami slid around and tightened around Kagome's neck.  
  
Instinctively, Kagome dug her nails into the scaly skin of the demon, trying desperately to pry its grip off of her. But to no avail, her vision was becoming black at the edges and her lungs were burning with the need for more oxygen. Her head was spinning and she could hear her heartbeat pound louder and louder in her ears.  
  
Inuyasha leapt up and cracked his knuckles, his claws lengthening.  
  
" Sankontessou!"  
  
Golden streaks of light clashed about, severing the shikigami's body into bloody pieces that fell with sickening sounds to the earth.  
  
Kagome gasped, trying to take in as much oxygen as she could before dropping to her hands and knees, grasping desperately at life and trying to make her vision clear once more.  
  
The hanyou crouched beside her a hand on her shoulder, worry etched on his face.  
  
" Daijabou ka?"  
  
Kikyou's fury spilled off of her in electric waves about her magical aura. He had chosen.  
  
Her eyes darted over to the pair. Inuyasha was letting Kagome use his arm as a crutch as she slowly lifted herself from the ground.  
  
" You have chosen. You will die with my copy instead of me. And this humiliation shall be eternal." Kikyou whispered before she clasped her hands together.  
  
Her hoard of shikigami floated in a tight circle around the pair. A blue aura was surrounding them both.  
  
Instinctively, Inuyasha pulled Kagome to his chest and he glowered at the beasts as they lazily circled them.  
  
" Kagome. When I say so run."  
  
Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and then sighed softly before fisting her hands into his haori.  
  
" I can't."  
  
" I don't give a damn bitch. You're going to!"  
  
" Inuyasha.my feet won't move."  
  
With a shocked expression his eyes traveled down to her feet. They were completely covered in stone.  
  
He could feel his own ability to move his feet fade away. Try as he might, he was immobilized.  
  
" Kagome.say it." He whispered harshly.  
  
Understanding his meaning, she nodded and let go of his kimono. Stealthily, she gently removed the jewel from her neck and fisted it in her hand.  
  
" Osuwari."  
  
The necklace glowed and Inuyasha braced himself for the incoming impact. But felt nothing.  
  
He looked down in time to see the aura of the beads fade off.  
  
" Nani?"  
  
Kikyou smiled, " I have made sure that this.unfit turn of events never takes place. You will never move on. You shall live immobile forever. Nothing you can do will prevent this. Your souls will be captured in stone."  
  
Kagome whimpered and clung to Inuyasha again, burying her face into his haori. She felt him tighten his hold on her as the miko said this, a growl emanating from his chest.  
  
" Don't bother Inuyasha. You would never do harm to me." Kikyou taunted, her lips upturning into a smirk.  
  
Inuyasha glanced down; the stone was crawling up to Kagome's waist while it was heading towards his knees.  
  
" Inuyasha." He heard a small muffled voice, focusing his attention on it, he saw a misty eyed Kagome.  
  
" Make your wish." She whispered quietly.  
  
It was then that he noticed the tiny glow of her right fist.  
  
Nodding, he wrapped his left arm about her waist, and placed his right hand over her fist.  
  
" I will."  
  
" I hope you'll be happy." Kagome answered, smiling softly despite the current situation.  
  
He looked at her, he felt at a loss. No matter what he did, he could not save her. He had failed her.  
  
Noticing his expression, she tried to reach out to touch his face, when she realized with a start, that the cold rock was nearing the base of her neckline.  
  
Sighing dejectedly, she rested her head on his chest and shut her eyes.  
  
" You need to know something Inuyasha." She whispered softly as she felt the stone rise to the midsection of her throat.  
  
" What's that?" He answered, feeling the stone go on.  
  
" Aishiteru." She whispered, before her lips were set in stone.  
  
His mind went numb, he was about to ask her to repeat what she said when he saw the tips of her eyes turn into rock.  
  
It was about the middle of his chest now.  
  
Inuyasha bent his head down by her ear, knowing full well her spirit was locked inside and she would not hear him.  
  
" I wish."  
  
He felt the stone creep up to his shoulders.  
  
" I wish that in the next life. Everyone will be at peace. And that.you and I will be free."  
  
With an arrogant smirk he lifted his eyes to the shocked miko's face.  
  
" Oi Kikyou! I take it you wanted the jewel to give you renewed life?"  
  
Kikyou was just staring as she felt the presence of the fabled jewel leave this world.  
  
" You just lost it."  
  
" How dare you half-"  
  
But it was too late, his head was bowed, his eyes closed, and his hair was blown lightly by with wind as if to shield them both as the last portion of his body was consumed in stone.  
  
" NOOOOOO!" Kikyou screamed again, falling to her knees and cursing.  
  
Her chance at life was-  
  
She stopped. Her heart was no longer beating it.that girl's soul!  
  
Kikyou clutched her body trying to stop Kagome's soul from escaping her clay body. But to no avail, the wisps of soul soared free from her grasp and on ward to the sky.  
  
When Sango, Miroku, and Shippo made their way to the commotion.  
  
All the found was a statue of their once living friends and the dirt and dust of the resurrected miko.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha were forever set in stone in a statue.  
  
*~~~~~~~*  
  
Note: This is NOT THE END!  
  
There is one more chapter left! Well of the story anyway.  
  
I hoped you enjoyed it!  
  
Ja-ne!  
  
R&R Onegai! 


	2. Scroll 2

Yay! Part two of this story! Actually it's the ending.  
  
I love this story! It was fun writing it! T-T  
  
Neway reviews at bottom.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
*~* Chapter 2: Etched in Stone  
  
A young boy with long black hair was tapping his foot impatiently, his violet eyes drifting back forth between the path ahead of him and his wristwatch.  
  
Where the hell was she?  
  
Hoards of people passed by, a few giving him a wary glance, which in return he glowered at them, making them hurry on their way.  
  
He hated being stared at, made him uneasy.  
  
" INUYASHA!" He heard young female voice call out, breaking the brisk winter air.  
  
The boy raised his eyes to see a young girl running towards him, wisps of her hot breath becoming ice around her.  
  
She had thick ebony hair that framed her rosy face. A pair of black boots ended beneath her knees underneath her green skirt and white blouse. A bright red scarf was wrapped around her neck and she had a merry smile on her face.  
  
" Oi! Why are you so damn late?" Inuyasha inquired an angry light in his eyes.  
  
Immediately the smile on her face diminished and she scowled.  
  
" At least I'm HERE!"  
  
" You didn't answer the damn question!" He barked back at her.  
  
She sighed and massaged her temples with her gloved hands.  
  
" My lunch with Sango-Chan ran a little late."  
  
" Why the hell for?"  
  
" Will you calm down?! You're giving me a headache." She murmured.  
  
He roughly grabbed her by the shoulders and wrenched her chin up to face him.  
  
" Give me a reason dammit!"  
  
She smiled cutely and kissed the tip of his nose. A deep blush stained the boy's face and he abruptly let her go.  
  
" I'll give you a reason. I like to see you squirm." The girl giggled as he scowled the red tint to his face gone.  
  
" Kagome." He growled.  
  
" I know. I know. It's not fair to you. But that is one of the reasons."  
  
" Then what's the other one? Other than the fact that you like to humiliate me?"  
  
" Miroku finally asked Sango on a date."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened.  
  
" He did?"  
  
Kagome nodded happily as she looped her arm with his.  
  
" Yup! Right in front me too! Not that I was jealous or anything." She added quickly, seeing Inuyasha's expression become sour.  
  
" Cause I like you better." Kagome amended, squeezing his arm reassuringly. That gesture earned yet another blush.  
  
" And she said yes!" Kagome smiled and leaned her head against the boy's shoulder. " So what's this surprise you were telling me about?" She asked, changing the subject.  
  
He grinned.  
  
" You have to wait till we get there wench."  
  
" Hey! No fair!" She whined. " Not even a clue?"  
  
" Nope."  
  
" I hate you." Kagome pouted.  
  
" I know." He smirked and she giggled.  
  
They walked along the snow dotted path through the forest portion of the museum.  
  
When they stopped in front of a statue.  
  
*~*  
  
It was of a young boy; he had long hair and appeared to have a pair of dog like ears on his head. He was holding a young woman to him and his head was bowed by her ear so you could barely see his face.  
  
The young woman was clinging to him and she had an outfit similar to Kagome's. Her eyes were closed and it appeared as if the boy's hair was shielding them from something.  
  
" It's beautiful." Kagome whispered running her hand over the gray stone.  
  
Inuyasha nodded.  
  
" I found it a couple of weeks ago."  
  
She saw a slightly tarnished copper plaque at the base of the piece of artwork. Breathing upon it until it misted over, she fisted her hand and rubbed her glove on it, trying desperately to see the lettering.  
  
" It says." She began as Inuyasha crouched beside her.  
  
' Hundreds of years ago there once was a fabled jewel of great power. It could grant any wish your heart desired and would give a demon even greater strength. The priestess who guarded this gem fell in love with a hanyou who sought it. She managed to even have him love her in return; he even went so far as even going to use the jewel to become human for the priestess. But something went wrong. An evil demon took their forms, to make them think they betrayed one another. The priestess sealed the hanyou to a tree with the last of her strength with an arrow. The demon that had taken the other demon's form had attacked her; she died of this wound. They burned the jewel with her body at her funeral. Fifty years later, her reincarnation passed through a well and the jewel burst from her body. She released the half demon from his prison and shattered the jewel in the process. So they set out to seek the pieces. Later on, the priestess was resurrected; she wanted to kill the hanyou, still believing he betrayed her. They learned the truth and set out to get revenge on him and collect the pieces. Slowly, the reincarnation and the hanyou fell in love. But the old flame of the undead priestess was an obstacle, for he still loved her. When the jewel was complete and the revenge done, the priestess made the hanyou choose between the reincarnation and herself. He chose the reincarnate. The priestess wanted the jewel for herself. So she sealed them together in this stone, also sealing their souls inside, never to be reincarnated. But she sealed the jewel along with them. It is said the hanyou made a wish upon the gem and it faded from this realm. But what he wished for, no one knows.'  
  
Kagome finished her eyes slightly misty as she gazed up at the statue.  
  
" How sad."  
  
Inuyasha sneered at the plaque.  
  
"What a selfish undead bitch of a priestess."  
  
" Inuyasha!" Kagome said, stunned by his words.  
  
He shrugged.  
  
The girl slowly climbed the statue, ignoring the boy's shocked cries from below.  
  
She just HAD to touch those cute ears! Kagome reached out and let her fingertips rub against them.  
  
Her brown eyes widened, as she felt the ears turn warm and soft beneath her touch. For split second they appeared to become white. That was before she screamed in shock and fell down, grasping for anything to prevent her from falling, she held onto the statue's forelocks. Sighing in relief, she looked up, to see the hair become a shade of silver, again she yelled in surprise and fell off.  
  
She winced, expecting to hit solid dirt when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her instead.  
  
Slowly Kagome opened her eyes to meet worried violet ones. She averted her gaze, knowing he was to yell at her next for her stupidity.  
  
Which he did, but she tuned him out. Her gaze was focused on the statue. Those ears were warm and that hair felt real. But now the statue was just a dull gray as it had been the first time she saw it. Sighing sadly and berating herself for seeing things, she never noticed the thin slit of amber that shone from the hanyou's face before it faded.  
  
Eventually toward the end of his scolding, she tuned in once more.  
  
" I just wanted to cheer you up since your Dad died! Not for you to kill yourself!"  
  
He stopped as she slowly turned away from his grasp and stood up, not facing him.  
  
Realizing his blunder, Inuyasha cursed mentally.  
  
" Kagome I-"  
  
The girl stayed silent as she saw her vision blur with tears once more. Inuyasha stepped in front of her and held her to his chest, his head dipped to her ear.  
  
" I'm sorry."  
  
Kagome's last strand of resistance to her emotions broke with that apology and she clung to him, sobbing desperately into his chest. The boy tightened his grip on her and closed his eyes letting her cry.  
  
A soft chilly wind blew from behind them, making the boy's long hair fan out around them.  
  
As if to mimic the very statue just a few feet away.  
  
' To be free.'  
  
*~*  
  
The end! So what did you think? Was it good, bad? C'mon and tell me in your review!  
  
There will be another chapter for review responses.  
  
Thank you for reading this!  
  
R&R Onegai!  
  
*~*  
  
Reviews from chapter 1  
  
Kikyous revenge: Thanks! It would've gotten annoying if I made it longer. Hearing 'rock' and 'stone' gets to you. I'll get to your fic tomorrow. I promise! ^_^  
  
Lady Hawke: Lol! Hey, have you ever seen that movie? ' Lady Hawk' I mean. It's pretty good; I only saw the ending though. If you want to know the premise email me!  
  
Yosei/ambereyes: How could I forget reviewers like you? Urs are hilarious! ^_~  
  
I'll read some of ur fics tomorrow. ^_^ ::slyly:: so ambereyes.you stole from Eden eh? Interesting.  
  
Veron: see Luna! I knew those crappy spells wouldn't work!  
  
Luna: ::sigh:: I know.but it was so damn tempting.. Good think I bought my first manga of Oh my Goddess instead! ^_~  
  
Ty for reviewing u two!  
  
Van Fanel Lover: So it was strange and good? HURRAY! ^_^  
  
Demon Kitara: Hm.yeah it would be kind of cool. A little angsty tho. ::shrugs::  
  
Morlana: thanks!  
  
Ducktapedmoose Jr.: See! I updated ^_^  
  
Your Imaginary Friend: I updated! Ty!  
  
*~*  
  
The end. ^_^  
  
Now review people! ^___________^ 


End file.
